Networks of digital displays that render digital signage related to advertising, entertainment, educational, and/or other content items are installed across a wide range of physical spaces (e.g. a retailer network). Content items displayed on such digital displays can include images, videos, and interactive content that users can interact with in real time. The content may be associated with a plurality of different entities, such as advertisers, having different needs and/or goals for display of respective content items.